Academia sexual
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Fubuki decide sacar adelante a su familia estudiando en una peculiar academia lo lograra?, YAOI Y LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_**Astarotte:-alguien me extrañaba?-**_

_**Atsuya:-nadie, absolutamente nadie-**_

_**Fubuki:-no seas asi Atsuya!-**_

_**Astarotte:-no importa, todo lo que diga Atsuya no importa, bueno!, ahora Disclaimer!-**_

_**Atsuya:-gracias a dios a Lote-chan no le pertenece Inazuma Eleven-**_

_**Fubuki:-sino a Level-5-**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**Nuevas Lecciones**

_Esta es una escuela prestigiosa, se preguntaran porque?, si te graduas de aquí ganaras mucho dinero, en esta escuela te enseñan las técnicas del sexo, esta escuela es solo para hombres, se divide en dos clases, mascotas y anfitriones._

-este es su nuevo compañero en clase de mascotas, Shiro Fubuki-

-es un placer conocerlos-sonrio

El uniforme consistía en pantalones blancos, una camisa del mismo color, al igual que el saco encima que tenia dos iniciales ¨IR¨ (Instituto Raimon) de color negras al igual que la corbata y los zapatos.

-es lindo-murmuraron

-Fubuki, tu tutor es Shuuya Goenji, mucho gusto soy Ryuuji Midorikawa, el presidente de la clase, siéntate junto a mi-

-que?, Goenji es su tutor?-musitaron sorprendidos-increible-

_Tu tutor es la persona que esta en la clase de anfitriones, el que te enseñara todo…_

-tan famoso es mi tutor?-

-vaya que lo es, tienes suerte, pero que maleducado soy, mi nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru soy el vice-presidente-

Pasaron tres horas y era momento para que las dos clases se unieran, la materia era ¨besos¨.

-muy bien, muy bien-llamo la atención su maestra-busquen a sus tutores y comencemos-

-lo siento Fubuki, debo irme, tengo que buscar a Endo-

-te acompaño, Hiro-chan debe estar con el-

-quien es Shiro?-pregunto el peli-crema llamando la atención

-y-yo-respondio el peli-plata ruborizado

-listo!, ahora que todos están listos, comiencen!-

El oji-café tomo de la cintura y el rostro al oji-grisaceo y lo beso, el menor solo solto un quejido, el peli-crema introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro quien comenzó a corresponder, sonrio al ver que el peli-plata estaba ruborizado, acerco su rostro y profundizo mas el beso, al separarse ambos estaban jadeantes, se miraron y volvieron a besarse, asi hasta que se cansaron.

-lo haces bien-

-gra-gracias-miro el piso-supongo-

-eso es todo anfitriones!, regresen a clase!-

-despues de clase comienzan tus lecciones, te espero en mi cuarto-

-espera!-

-que sucede?-

-tengo tu goma de mascar-se sonrojo

-quedatela, nos vemos-meneo su mano alejándose

-vaya, se nota que te llevaras bien con el-

Despues de clases y de preguntar donde estaba el cuarto del oji-café, se encontraba en frente de la puerta con el numero ¨352¨, tomo una bocanada de aire y toco la puerta.

-te estaba esperando Shrio, pasa-

Entro al cuarto, eran dos camas, pero al parecer su compañero no estaba, sabanas blancas en la cama y una puerta para un baño.

-y tu compañero?-

-fue con su aprendiz-

_Aprendiz es la persona de la clase de mascotas que esta bajo protección de un anfitrión._

-ya veo….-

-quiero preguntarte, con quien compartes cuarto?-

-con Yuki Tachimukai-

_Tu compañero de cuarto debe ser de la misma clase, por obvias razones._

-cambiemos de tema, repasemos lo que te enseñaron en la clase de ataduras-

-eh?, oh!, si, me parece bien-

Minutos después el peli-crema estaba atado de muñecas y tobillos a los bordes de la cama con solamente sus bóxers.

-creo que las ataste bien-sonrio

-ahora….debo comenzar-

El peli-plata se trepo encima de el, solo traia sus bóxers y la camisa desabrochada y desarreglada, comenzó a besarlo intensamente, después empezó a lamer su cuello y con la mano derecha masajear su miembro.

-Shi-Shiro, no eres tan inocente como lo pareces-

-yo solo….hago lo que me dijeron en clase-

-si, lo se-

Susurro a su oído mientras lo ponía debajo de el, el oji-grisaceo lo vio sorprendido, cuando se desato?.

-co-como ….tu…?.-

-te enseñare las dos posiciones mas placenteras-

-osea que…..aqui?...ahora?-

-si, perderas tu virginidad conmigo para tener experiencia-

Bajo los bóxers celestes del peli-plata lentamente hasta lograrlo, también se deshizo de los suyos, comenzó a dejar besos y chupones en su cuello, pecho y orejas, mordía y succionaba sus tetillas lo cual causaba sonrojos y suspiros del oji-grisaceo, llego hasta su ombligo donde el menor arqueo su espalda.

-Shuu-Shuuya-kun, q-que haces?-

-prepararte-

Con su mano derecha empezó a masturbar al pobre chico que se sentía cada vez mas caliente, unas cosquillas subían y descendían a través de su cuerpo, pero se sentía bien.

-n-no…hagas eso…s-se si-siente extraño…-

-pero bien, no?-

Coloco sus piernas en sus hombros, solto su miembro y elevo la cadera del peli-plata, acerco su rostro y comenzó a lubricar su entrada.

-ah!...Shuuya-kun!...ahh!..-gemia ruborizado

-sabes Shiro?, me gusta como gritas mi nombre-

-e-eso…..ah!...se siente…ah!...bien….-

-pero si todavía no terminamos-

-a-acaso….ah!...falta mas?-

-aun debo enseñarte las dos posiciones-

Dejo de lamer y apoyo su cadera en la cama, lo tomo de la cintura y lo penetro, el oji-grisaceo solto un gemido seguido de una respiración agitada, espero unos minutos a que se acostumbrara y comenzó el vaivén.

-….Shuu-Shuuya-kun!...ah!...-

-esta posición es muy buena para tu amo, ya que puede ver tu rostro lo que lo excita mucho mas-

-ah!...en-entiendo!...ah!...-

Comenzaron a moverse cada vez mas y mas rápido, buscando el extasis, un tiempo mas y el peli-plata se tomo fuertemente y se corrió entre ambos al mismo tiempo que su rostro y entrada se llenaban de esa sustancia.

-ademas cuando acabe, tu rostro estará cubierta de semen dándole buena vista a tu amo-

-en-entonces cual es la otra posición?-

-mm?-sonrio-hagamosla ahora-

Tomo al peli-plata del brazo y lo acosto boca abajo, le susurro algo oído y este se puso en cuatro, el peli-crema lo volvió a tomar de la cintura y lo embistió, sacando un gemido de ambos.

-….d-de nuevo?...-

-claro-murmuro cerca de su cuello-veras, esta posición es buena ya que tu amo alcanzara todos tus puntos débiles y podrá estar mas dentro de ti-

-…..pe-pero…yo no puedo moverme tanto-

-entonces dejale todo a tu amo-

Las manos del moreno torcian y pellizcaban las tetillas del peli-plata al ritmo de las prenetaciones, después su mano izquierda comenzó a masturbarlo.

-s-si haces eso al mismo tiempo….ah!...-

-te gusta?-

La constante respiración del oji-café chocaba contra su oreja derecha, lo cual hacia las cosas cada vez mas placenteras, pasaron unos minutos y no pudieron mas con el placer, el peli-plata cayo a la cama encima del pecho del peli-crema quien salió de el y lo abrazo.

-es-estoy muy cansado-

-es normal, duramos seis horas-

* * *

-se-seis horas?-

-Mido-chan!, no lo grites!-

-es que encerio, nadie había durado tanto su primera vez, yo solo dure tres-susurro el peli-azul

-si te hace sentir bien yo solo dure una hora-

-quizas seas de los potentes-

-potentes?, que es eso?-

-son los que duran 12 horas seguidas-

-do-doce horas?, eso es imposible!-

* * *

_**Atsuya:-creo que oni-chan perdió toda la inocencia-**_

_**Fubuki:-Lote-chan te pasaste un poco-**_

_**Astarotte:-lo lamento, pero asi soy de pervertida XD-**_

_**Fubuki:-si no hay cuatro o mas reviews, no hay continuación-**_

_**Astarotte:-asi que…porfa!, comenten!-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Astarotte:-y aquí el segundo capi esperado por todos-**_

_**Fubuki:-creo que solo lo esperabas tu-**_

_**Astuya:-vamos!, no seas pesimista-**_

_**Astarotte:-algo esta mal, Shiro pesimista y Atsuya entusiasmado, saben que?, mejor digan el Disclaimer-**_

_**Atsuya:-desgraciadamente a Lote-chan no le pertenece Inazuma Eleven-**_

_**Fubuki:-sino al horrible de Level-5 que tortura la mente pervertida de las fujoshis-**_

_**Astarotte:-sigo diciendo que aquí hay algo mal-**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**Gritos de placer**

-entonces, el tenia otro aprendiz?-

-si, su nombre era Toramaru, pero fue comprado y ahora gana mucho dinero-

-sor-sorprendente-

-disculpa, tu eres Shiro?-

Pregunto un rubio de cabello largo, ojos color almendra y una sonrisa radiante.

-si, que sucede?-

-mi nombre es Terumi Afuro, pero puedes llamarme Aphrodi-

-es un placer-

-vengo a decirte que Goenji esta en detención, veras, se peleo conmigo-

-oh ya veo, supongo que hoy no habrá lecciones-

-por eso, me quería ofrecer, no tengo aprendiz, asi que no habrá problema-

-enserio?-el oji-almendra sonrio-eso seria muy bueno para mi, gracias-sonrio

-vendre por ti después de clases, adiós-

-esto va mal-

-que quieres decir Mido-chan?-

-se que estar con alguien que no tiene aprendiz no esta prohibido, pero no me gusta-

Las clases de ataduras, atracciones a la cama y como usar un juguete sexual?, pasaron rápidamente, ahora verían a su tutor.

-muy bien Shiro, y que quieres practicar?-

-debo probar una posición-

Minutos después el oji-grisaceo estaba atado de manos a los bordes de la cama en una posición en cuatro totalmente desnudo.

-deberiamos empezar-

-estoy listo-

-bien-

Se acerco a el de una manera muy tentativa, murmuro algo a su oído que lo hizo sonrojar y empezó con el espectáculo.

-…A-Aphrodi-san!...ah!...-

* * *

-joven Goenji, quiero saber porque peleo con Aphrodi?-

-es algo que ah usted no le importa-

-asi que no vas a decírmelo eh?, bueno, esta bien, puedes irte, pero no quiero mas problemas, entendido?-

-con su permiso profesor-

-ah-suspiro-estos jóvenes y sus problemas-

* * *

-te esta gustando, cierto?-

-ah!...y-yo…Aphro-Aphrodi-san!...ah!..-

-estoy tan dentro de ti, es tan estrecho-

Unos toques en la puerta pero ninguno de los dos escucho, después de varios intentos la puerta se abrió.

-Aphrodi solo vengo a decirte que….Shiro?-

-Shuu-Shuuya-kun?, porque….?-

-Oh!, Goenji, llegas en un mal momento-

-tu!…..maldito!...-

Lo separo de Shiro con un golpe en el rostro, tomo el uniforme del peli-plata, lo desato y lo tomo en brazos con una sabana cubriéndolo.

-de verdad lo lamento Shuuya-kun-

-no te preocupes, el no lo volverá a hacer-

Ambos estaban en el cuarto del peli-crema, este abrazaba protectoramente al oji-girsaceo, acostados en la cama.

-Shuuya-kun saque nueve en el examen de ataduras-

-podras mejorar-

-que te enseñan en la clase de anfitriones?-

-a ser un buen amante y hacer gritar de placer a mi pareja-

-y-ya veo-susurro sorprendido-me podrías hablar de tu anterior aprendiz?-

-Toramaru?, pues…era un chico entusiasta, porque preguntas?-

-no es nada, solo que escuche que ahora es rico-

-si, su amo es Seiya Tobitaka-

-ese es el heredero de la compañía Kimina!-

-exacto, increíble, no?-

-hoy…, hoy no haremos nada de eso?-

-no, te dejare descansar por lo que paso hoy-

-me prometes que no vas a volver a pelearte con alguien?, sea cual sea el motivo?-

-esta bien-

_FlashBack…._

_-que dijiste Aphrodi?-_

_-que tu mascota es linda, me pregunto que tan estrecho será?-_

_-tsk, maldito, te juro que…-_

_-no puedes hacerme nada, puedo jugar con el si quiero-_

_-eres un estúpido!-_

_Una fuerte cachetada resonó en todo el salón causando murmullos y la atención de todos._

_-que esta pasando aquí?-_

_Fin del FlashBack…_

-me pregunto….como estará mi familia?-

-se que no te lo eh preguntado, pero, porque estudias aquí Shiro?-

-veras, mi padre murió dejándonos a mi madre, hermano y a mi con varias deudas, Atsuya y yo tuvimos que dejar de ir a la escuela para trabajar y ayudarle a nuestra madre, un dia encontré un folleto de esta escuela, y como es gratuita, pensé que era una buena idea-

-entonces ese es tu motivo-

El peli-plata fue cerrando los ojos, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, pues habían pasado muchas cosas ese dia.

-cual es el tuyo Shuuya-kun?-pregunto quedándose dormido

-conocer a alguien como tu-

RingRing(falta de efectos especiales)

-bueno?-

_-el esta bien?-_

-oh!, eres tu, no debo decírtelo-

_-vamos Goenji, aunque haya hecho eso, el me gusta-_

-vaya forma de amar Aphrodi-

_- tu y yo sabemos que soy complicado-_

-de una vez te advierto, si lo tocas no se que es lo que te pueda pasar-

_-fue un placer haber escuchado tu amenaza pero debo irme, adiós-_

_Al dia siguiente…_

-Shiro, será mejor que despiertes, se te hara tarde-

-eh?-pregunto abriendo los ojos-eh!, gra-gracias por despertarme-

Se levanto de la cama sonrojado, había dormido con el!, para colmo en ropa interior!, pero ahora que lo pensaba no tenia nada de malo, no debía sentirse avergonzado, pero aun asi, porque lo hacia?.

-tus cosas están en esa silla-

-aja-termino de vestirse-de nuevo, gracias!-

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto ambos suspiraron, el peli-plata debía correr a su clase y si llegaba tarde al maestro no le gustaría.

-bueno chicos, hoy compartiremos clase con los anfitriones-

-asi que busquen a sus parejas-

-wow!, Kido-sensei y Fudo-sensei en la misma clase!-

-hoy veremos la atracción a su amo-

-haremos una demostración-termino el oji-verde

El de rastas sonrio, tomo al peli-café del brazo y lo acerco a su escritorio, se acosto sobre aquella mesa, apriciono con sus piernas la cadera del oji-verde, lo jalo de la corbata y lo acerco a su rostro.

-rapido, ahora, lo quiero todo-le susurro al oído

-ohh!, Kido-sensei es muy atrevido!-

-ah?, se mas especifico-

-quiero que me hagas tuyo, quiero que hagas que grite tu nombre-

-mm, ya entiendo-sonrio de lado-asi que no quieres sentarte en meses, cierto Kido-sensei?-

-genial!, Fudo-sensei se la regreso!-

El de rastas solto un bufido y lo aparto de el, se sacudió y volteo a ver a todos con la misma seriedad de siempre.

-ahora, ustedes, por favor joven Fubuki pase con su tutor-

-cla-claro-el peli-crema y el peli-plata pasaron al frente

-puedes comenzar tu, Shiro-

El oji-grisaceo suspiro, vio el pizarrón, tomo la mano del moreno y listo!, el mismo se recargo en el pizarrón, rodeo el cuello del oji-café con sus brazos, elevo la pierna derecha rozando la cintura del peli-crema, le miro suplicante con un sonrojo que ruborizo a todos a excepción de los maestros y dijo….

-rapido amo, por favor-

-increible, Fubuki es muy lindo!-

-que sucede?, estas ansioso?-

-quiero sentir algo llamado placer-

-esto es interesante!, nadie había estado al nivel de Goenji-

-Shi-ro, me estas provocando-

El peli-crema movio al frente su pierna derecha, lo que causo un jadeo en el peli-plata pues había rozado cierta parte sensible.

-po-por favor, necesito sentirte dentro de mi-

-lo acabo, Fubuki gano-

-eso es todo, bien hecho, joven Fubuki tienes dos puntos extras-

Ambos se soltaron y el peli-plata sonrio.

-gracias Kido-sensei-

* * *

_**Atsuya:-fue buen capitulo, estuvo interesante, sobre todo al final-**_

_**Astarotte:-muchas gracias Atsuya, me haces feliz-**_

_**Fubuki:-este capitulo estuvo aburrido de los pies a la cabeza-**_

_**Astarotte:-saben?, ahora me siento algo deprimida-**_

_**Atsuya:-sera mejor despedirnos antes de que te cortes las venas-**_

_**Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*!-**_


End file.
